


太阳雨

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 很久很久以前，这个世界上的千变万化都是由不同的神来掌控的。掌管天气的众神中，有一个叫做神谷浩史，掌管着晴天；还有一个叫小野大辅，掌管着雨天。





	太阳雨

很久很久以前，这个世界上的千变万化都是由不同的神来掌控的。  
掌管天气的众神中，有一个叫做神谷浩史，掌管着晴天；还有一个叫小野大辅，掌管着雨天。  
晴天雨天配合默契地交替出现，两位神明却从未谋面。  
一天刚下完雨，大地被雾气笼罩着，一片朦胧。厚厚地云层间，蓝天已露出一角，彩虹悄悄挂在上边。正准备离开的小野望向云彩的缺口，隐隐约约地似乎有人正从那儿走出来。他停下了脚步，在原地远远地望着。  
空气中弥漫着青草和泥土的味道，神谷推开挡路的云朵，身后的蓝天一览无余。好像突然碰到了些什么，吓得神谷缩回了手。一抬头，便看见面前站着的人，不过只有淡淡的影子。  
“你好，我是小野大辅，是掌管雨天的神。请多指教！”  
怪不得只剩下淡淡的影子了，神谷心里释然了些。  
“我是神谷浩史，掌管晴天的神，也请多指教！”  
小野渐渐隐在了雾气朦胧里，神谷拨了拨那片云，却只看到了被洗过的绿水和青山。  
这是两个神的第一次相遇。  
虽然只是仓促地自我介绍，却让两人久久难以忘怀。  
他天使般阳光的笑容，深深地印在他的脑海里；他温柔细腻的声音，回荡在他的晴天。  
又是雨过天晴的时候，两人很有默契地流连在同一片天空。  
“我想和你多聊会。”  
“我也是。”  
“可是雨过天晴的时间太短暂了。”  
“那我下次打伞好了。”  
神谷话音刚落，小野就已经不见了踪影。晴天温暖依旧，可神谷的心却是空落落的。  
一周后，又赶上了雨过天晴。  
这次神谷果然打了一把伞，小野靠在透明的伞面上，和神谷聊了很久很久。  
小野觉得自己爱上了神谷的微笑和阳光，神谷觉得自己爱上了小野的声音和温柔细腻。  
不知道就这样过了多久。  
小野隔着雨伞偷偷抚摸着底下人的头，安静地听着他说话。  
神谷话音已落，却不见小野回复，他疑惑地抬起头。  
“小野君？”  
小野似乎并没有注意到神谷的反应，自顾自地说:“你以后不要打伞了吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这样看不清你的脸。”  
看不清你的表情，看不见我最爱的你的微笑。  
“可是这样的话就不能聊天了。”  
就会听不见你的声音，听不见你对我说的温柔的话语。  
“神谷桑，你听我说，无论你是怎样的，我都会包容你接纳你，”小野轻轻牵起了神谷的手“因为我爱你。”  
神谷的瞳孔猛得收缩，嘴微微张开，抬头看着小野，发不出一个音节。撑着伞的手，渐渐脱力，伞滑了下去，他没有伸手去捡。  
小野另一支手覆上神谷的脸庞，对着他的唇轻轻吻了下去。  
神谷回吻着，脸颊上滑落了幸福的泪水，虽然没有语言，但小野已经了解了他的心意。  
奇迹般的，天空中雨仍在下着，但耀眼的太阳光已经撒向大地。


End file.
